guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk unique items quick reference
Made 3 small improvements to the continuity of the table, so most of the stats where written in the same way. why is it changed so much? it was so much better when it wasnt what they required but what atribute they were linked to. some1 plz change it back. :I have to agree. In this special case the Divine Favor list is so full of stuff that it's hard to find what you were looking for. Here, it would be better to sort them after what attributes they are linked to, as said. Imho. — Stylva 09:06, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::I disagree. It's more important to be consistant, otherwise all the index's end up being obscure. Having a consistant format for all casters makes it much easier to maintain and compare. Besides, not everybody who uses monk items is a primary monk - for them it may well be much more important to be able to quickly see which weapons are attached to atributes they can raise to the requirement. --NieA7 09:32, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::Couldn't we just put the Staves (and mayve one or two odd foci and wands?) that improve Healing, Protection and Smiting but require Divine favor under the Divine favor headline but in a separate table (or three, for the attributes respectively). Then, the overview for those non-primary monks is still there, and the overview for primary monks gets a little better. Obviously, now with Nightfall, all attributes will have the "correct" requirement (Healing staves have req Healing and so on) but it's still a problem with the old unique items. The Divine Favor table is not very easy to find things in at the moment. Consistency, yes, but to a limit. It should be readable. — Stylva 06:52, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::::Horses for courses - I have no difficulty using the table as it is, it's easy to pick out all the items linked to healing, protection or smiting just by looking at the innate modifiers columns. The problem is not so much splitting out the ones with bonus effects for healing and suchlike, it's what you do with the ones which have no direct relation to an attribute (Ziinfaun's Belief or Wenslauss' Chalice, for example) and the ones that affect more than one attribute (Ivor's Icon and Brohn's Holy Rod). Once you start dividing things up by perceived categories, rather than actual and definable stuff like required attribute, you open up a whole can of worms. --NieA7 11:21, 31 October 2006 (CST) every1 take a look at collecters items should we change that too? no, this was better the way it was. some1 plz change it back i will be running thru all of the caster green quick references in the next few days, changing the formating to conform to the same set of rules. if anyone wants to help me in my OCD induced fervor, feel free to use my changes to this page as a reference. — 16:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Hey, it's looking pretty good - well done for taking the job on. The only thing I'd suggest is removing the "Replicable" column whenever you find it (I know you didn't add it in the first place, but may as well get shot of it while we've got the chance), renaming "Prefix Upgrade" and "Suffix Upgrade" to just "Prefix" and "Suffix", and changing the order of the columns to represent how the item is shown in the game (so swap Inscription and Inherent round so Inscription comes first). Personally, where you've got something like "Wayward Wand (Heal)" and "Wayward Wand (Prot)" I'd also remove the "(Heal)" and "(Prot)" bits, but that's perhaps more debatable. --NieA7 16:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::ty. messing around on the wiki sure beats actually working! ;) ive taken out the replicable column as you suggested- i never really liked it in the first place, because there are different definitions of a replica... (pvp vs pve, do you include the dmg att, etc). trimmed out "upgrade" as well, looking nice and sleek now. as for the inscription vs inherent placement, it actually varies from item to item. case in point Vanahk's Staff vs Hahan's Oath vs Kaolin Protection Staff. as such, i opted to place them in what i saw as a comfortable order. finally, the (heal) and (prot) bits are debatable, i chose to just leave them in, as long as they are of the same format throughout its not much in the way, and can be helpful for first glances. — 17:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I know, I'm never so inspired to work on the wiki as when I'm meant to be working on something else. I've only got a few greens to look at in game (rather than here, where somebody may have noted it down in another way) so I'm not sure about the varying order of mods. Kole's Torment, Koosun's Fire Staff, Milius' Pillar, Illyana's Staff, The Stonereaper and Kepkhet's Refuge follow the pattern I mentioned, while Alsin's Walking Stick merges the prefix and suffix but otherwise keeps the order the same. Don't have any more to check directly though. --NieA7 18:42, 28 December 2006 (CST)